warframefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Mods
Módulos (Mods) são essencialmente o sistema de atualização em WARFRAME sob a forma de cartões especiais que podem ser equipados para Warframes, armas, sentinelas, Kubrows e Archwings para aumentar o dano, poder, capacidade de sobrevivência, velocidade, preceitos e Utilidade. Os Mods podem conceder poderes passivos, poderes ativos, preceitos do Sentinel e utilitários. Os mods podem ser alterados entre os itens. Existem cerca de 802 mods existentes no jogo, excluindo o Riven Mods. Aquisição *Derrubado por inimigos abatidos (3% de chance) **Cada inimigo possui uma tabela de Mods derrubaveis (consulte a pagina especifica do inimigo) **76% dos Mods são derrubavei por todos os inimigos **22% são especificos **2% são raros *Transmutação (Transmutation) de mods geram mods aleatórios. Um nucleo de transmutação garante polaridade especifica. *toda quinta onda em missões de defesa oferecem um mod escolhido aleatóriamente de uma tabela de facção de mods derrubáveis.*Mods can be obtained from the Orokin Void canisters and more commonly from treasure room canisters, modules obtained are random chosen for every players. *A transmutação pode fundir quatro mods não classificados selecionados para gerar um modificação aleatória. Alternativamente, três mods selecionados e podem ser usados para garantir um mod aleatório de uma polaridade específica. *A maioria dos tipos de missão sem fim pode oferecer um '' mod '' ', diagrama ou créditos como recompensa de missão após a conclusão. *Toda rotação de missões infinitas como defesa, oferecerá uma recompensa escolhida aleatoriamente de uma tabela de drop que pode incluir um mod. *Comprar Mod Pack do mercado ou Baro Ki'Teer. Note, no entanto, o estoque de Baro Ki'Teer muda com cada aparência e pode não ter certos itens disponíveis a cada momento. *Comprando mods Primed do Baro Ki'Teer nas relays por and . *'Todos' os mods exceto Primed Fury, Primed Vigor, Primed Shred, and Toxin Resistance podem ser trocados entre os jogadores. Atributos Mods have 9 attributes: (place on card) #'Mod Name:' Nome do mod. #'Capacity Drain & Polarity:' O custo do ponto que o mod drenará e a polaridade do mod. #'Mod Rank:' O nível de atualização do mod. #'Mod Compatibility:' O que o mod pode ser equipado. #'Conclave Rating:' Valor do mod no Conclave, usado no modo PvP. (outdated) #'Stack/Duplicate Count:' Quantos desse mod você tem nessa classificação de mod. #'Aura/Stance Indicator:' O símbolo indica se o mod é usado para uma Aura ou Stance. #'Number Of Duplicates Selected:' conta ao usuário quantos desse mod estão sendo usados na fusão ou na venda. #'Rarity:' Indica a raridade e o poder geral de um mod pelo material do cartão e um número crescente de pips no topo: ::♦ Bronze - Comum ::♦♦ Prata - Incomum ::♦♦♦ Ouro - Raro ::♦♦♦♦ Platinum - Legendário ::♦♦♦♦♦ Cristal - Riven Tipos Os mods só podem ser anexados ao seu tipo de item indicado. Eles podem ser geralmente aplicáveis a armas, Warframes ou companheiros (ou seja, "Warframe Mod") ou específicos para suas respectivas classes (ou seja, "Trinity Mod"). O tipo está listado na parte inferior direita da descrição do mod. Raridade do Mod Os mods variam em 5 graus de raridade, conforme indicado pela cor da borda e pelo número de diamantes no topo. Capacidade do Mod Warframes, companheiros e armas têm uma capacidade limitada de mods igual a sua classificação (Max 30). Warframes / companheiros e armas pôdem ser sobrecarregados com Reator e Catalisador, respectivamente, o que duplica a capacidade de modificação disponível. A capacidade do mod funciona como um limite para o que os mods possam ser equipados dependendo da sua drenagem. Companheiros têm 10 slots para mods. Warframes, armas e armas sentinelas têm 8 slots. Os modos de Aura para Warframes aumentam a capacidade mod em vez de drená-la. Isso pode ser uma capacidade de modificação adicional de 1 a 18. Modos de posição para armas corpo a corpo aumentam a capacidade de modificação em vez de drená-la também. Polaridade Alguns slots são "polarizados". Cada tipo de polarização possui um símbolo exclusivo associado. Colocar mods da polarização correta em um slot polarizado reduzirá a capacidade de modificação utilizada (arredondada) em 50%. Ao contrário, equipar os mods da polarização diferente em um slot polarizado aumentará a capacidade de modificação de drenagem em um quarto do custo inicial do mod, arredondado matematicamente. Mods Especiais Os tipos de mods com características especiais estão listados abaixo: Mods de Aura thumb|x100px|right Os mods de Aura são mods para Warframe que aumentam a capacidade de modificação do Warframe. Eles só podem ser equipados no slot Aura dedicado e apenas uma Aura pode ser equipado com um Warframe. Eles normalmente podem ser obtidos de Alertas, mas alguns caem de espectros da jornada O Bosque Prateado e do inimigo Nox. Mods de Postura thumb|x100px|right Os mods de postura são para armas corpo a corpo e desbloqueiam combos de ataque únicos. Eles só podem ser equipados no slot de Postura dedicado para um tipo de arma específico e apenas uma postura pode ser equipada com uma arma corpo a corpo. Mods Exilus thumb|x100px|right Os Mods Exilus são mods baseados em utilidade ou mobilidade que podem ser equipados em qualquer slot de modificação Warframe ou o slot Exilus dedicado. O slot Exilus deve ser desbloqueado com um Adaptador Exilus. Mods do modo Pesadelo thumb|x100px|right Os mods do modo Pesadelo são essencialmente mods com estatísticas duplas. Eles podem ser adquiridos através da realização de missões no Modo Pesadelo. Mods Corrupted thumb|x100px|right Os mods Corrupted podem ser obtidos no Orokin Derelict, usando Chaves do Dagrão especial para desbloquear os cofres. Esses mods têm estatísticas duplas, sendo um bônus, o outro sendo um efeito colateral negativo. Mods de ampliação thumb|x100px|right Os mods de ampliação são mods que fornecem uma melhora em uma habilidade especifica de um Warframe ou arma específico. Mods do Conclave thumb|x100px|right Os mods de Conclave podem ser adquiridos a partir do Conclave Sindicato e só podem ser usados durante as as dispustas no Conclave (PvP). Mods danificados thumb|x100px|right Os mods danificados são versões mais fracas de vários mods normais que são automaticamente captados durante o curso das missões Preço de Vor. Mods Primed Os mods Primed são versões mais raras de mods normais que aumentam o índice máximo de modificações para 10. Eles normalmente podem ser obtidos de Baro Ki'Teer, mas três mods iniciados, Primed Fury, Primed Vigor , E Primed Shred só são obtidos a partir de 200/400/600 Tributo Diário e não podem ser negociados com os jogadores. Mods Riven Os mods Riven são mods de armas especiais que podem apresentar até quatro estatísticas diferentes aleatórias, às vezes desvantajosas. Um único Rifle Riven Mod é dado aos jogadores após a conclusão de A Guerra Interior jornada, e outros Modos Riven podem ser adquiridos como recompensas de Incursão. Quando adquiridos, o Riven Mods vem em uma variante velada que não fornece estatísticas e deve ter um desafio concluído para desvendá-lo. A única maneira de obter o Riven Mods desvendado diretamente é negociar com os jogadores. Todos os Modos Riven são únicos para uma arma específica ao serem revelados e, portanto, não podem ser equipados com nenhuma outra arma. Categoria:Modificações Categoria:Modificações Raras Categoria:Modificações de Warframe Categoria:Modificações de Ampliação